courtrivalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Court Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Court Rivals that Court Rivals is a browser based game. The objective of the game is to have your team win the league championship. You can accomplish this by assembling a team of 10 players and having each member of your team train his or her attributes. The amount you can train daily is limited by the number of training credits you have. Every day at midnight ET, you receive a fresh set of training credits with which you can train. Every night at 10 PM ET, if you are on a team then you will play in a simulated game. A box score will be generated for the simulated game so that you can login after the game and determine how your player did. ; Featured Teams * Wagga Wagga Wombat Collective * The Replacements * Nosotros Somos Basquetball * The Tanks * Oklahoma State University * NW Missouri State Bearcats ; Users in the Spotlight * User:Harst * User:IAmBasketball * User:Renomitsu * ... * ... Site News July 23, 2009 - In Season 11 we are excited to announce that we will be launching the West league. The West league is a new league where your player resets to 450 trained points every season and *never* expires. Due to the unique ruleset of the West league, joining the West league costs one player credit for life! ;June 16, 2009 Hey all, Court Rivals has long been at odds with the following ideal- 1. Court Rivals is a persistent game that requires people to train their player multiple times per day 2. People have circumstances going on in their life that do not permit them to be on Court Rivals every day or every hour Many users have overcome #2 by giving others users (like their teammates) their account credentials. Often times, this leads to various issues. Fake player transfer requests are made, accounts are stolen, and players are reset by other users of the site. More... Simulation Updates ;June 10,2010 Here are a list of OFFICIAL Season 10 changes. 1. New player chemistry "Drive and Kick" added (Passing/3 Point Shooting) 2. Max attribute level will be raised from 350 to 400 3. Starters may not always lock 30 minutes before tip off ... 4. The maximum number of players that can be managed under an account has been increased to 15. 5. Teams can now designate an optional co-captain. Co-captains can adjust a team's starters/bench and team skills. More... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Wagga Wagga Wombat Collective is a long-standing veteran team founded by the Australian user Camel in Season 3. At the time, Camel was its captain and manager, but due to extenuating circumstances, he had to step down from some of his team duties and instead resides as the team co-captain. The user SASCO, the agent of massively successful, three-time First Team and Season 8 MVP Chazz-Michael Michaels, has taken over these duties. Read more... ''Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse